Microelectronic devices are typically assembled into packages. Prior art processing may use a silicone based sealant to bond an integrated heat spreader (IHS) to a substrate. The strength of the IHS to substrate bond may impact several package failure modes, such as sealant delamination, corner cracking, IHS warpage etc. Gold and nickel have been used on the IHS to prevent the copper of the IHS from diffusing and oxidizing, for example.